marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Sterns
|gender = Male |age = |movie = The Incredible Hulk |game = The Incredible Hulk |comic = The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Tim Blake Nelson}} Samuel Sterns is a cellular biologist and Grayburn College professor who was finding a cure for Bruce Banner. When he was affected by Banner's blood on his head's open wound, his mind suffered a rapid mutation, greatly increasing his mental abilities. Biography Helping Bruce Banner Computer Discussions Sterns was initially a scientific ally to an on-the-run Bruce Banner and they communicated with each other as Mr. Blue and Mr. Green, respectively, while collaborating to find a cure for Banner's condition.The Incredible Hulk Meeting in the Flesh ]] Upon meeting in the flesh, Dr. Samuel Sterns was shown to be an eccentric man who was infatuated with the potential power of Gamma Radiation. After witnessing Banner transform into the Hulk as a test and successfully reverting him back with their finalized suppressant, it was revealed that he had been experimenting with Banner's blood samples on animal test subjects without his knowledge. Sterns argued with Banner, and during the argument, the Strategic Operations Command Center had found them.The Incredible Hulk Creating an Abomination ]] With Banner and Ross taken into the custody of Thaddeus Ross, it left Sterns still in the building, now being interrogated by Major Kathleen Sparr. Sterns explained that he couldn't replicate the "Hulk" monster that Banner could turn into with his blood samples. Emil Blonsky then killed Sparr with blunt force before turning to Sterns.The Incredible Hulk Self-Mutation 's mutation]] He was physically threatened by Emil Blonsky who desired to be further mutated. Sterns eagerly complied. Once Blonsky mutated, he became insane and proceeded to injure Sterns and demolish his lab. Sterns was accidentally infected with Banner's blood via an open wound on his forehead and his head started expanding as he smiled with joy. Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. shoots Dr. Sterns in the leg.]] Sterns' mutation went wild, and his brain power incremented exponentially. He was found by Natasha Romanoff, who had a brief dialogue with him, during which Sterns identified Black Widow's birth place from a hint of accent in her voice. Sterns then attempted to bribe her, promising he would help her come back to Stalingrad, but Widow shot him the leg and arrested him. Sterns was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody and referred to as "Project Mr. Blue".The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Abilities *'Master Scientist:' Samuel Sterns helped Bruce Banner when he sought a cure for his transformation into Hulk. He was able to develop a method that could potentially reverse the transformation, by duplicating and testing the limited blood samples that Banner sent him. He was also able to duplicate the transformation process with Emil Blonsky, transforming him into Abomination when Banner's blood was mixed with the Super Soldier Serum that Blonsky already had, a situation that Sterns had already anticipated. After Sterns' mutation, his intellect increased, but he was immediately imprisoned. Relationships Allies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Betty Ross *Kathleen Sparr † Video Game Only *Rick Jones Enemies *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Creation *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Capturer Trivia *In the comics, Sterns was not a scientist, but instead was a menial laborer with only average intelligence. He was exposed to gamma radiation while he was transporting hazardous materials. He also became the superpowered criminal Leader before Banner became the Hulk. *Sterns uses the online name Mr. Blue to communicate with Banner. In the comics, Mr. Blue was an alias used by Betty Ross to keep in contact with a fugitive Banner. References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Villains